We Always Come Back
by victorluish
Summary: Toda historia debe tener un final, ya sea bueno o malo. Ese final dependerá de las decisiones que tomes, si piensas de más, entonces el destino jugará por ti y tomará la decisión, puedes dejar que las cosas sigan, o hacer algo al respecto y tomar la decisión en el último segundo; pero hay algo que debe quedar en claro, el final siempre estará esperando al final de la puerta.
1. Chapter 1

Los golpes se oían por todos los lugares, aquellos gritos de todos los enjaulados mientras el fuego hacía su parte.

_Persigues llantos de niños que parecían sonar tan cercanos, tanto que podrías hasta tocarlos, pero no los encontrarás._

─ **¡Te odio Henry!** ─

Enfocándose directamente en uno de todos los causantes de los gritos, este estaba furioso, golpeando con desesperación ignorando todo a su alrededor.

_Aquí es donde la historia debe terminar. Este sitio no será recordado, ni tampoco todo lo demás, en lo que todo esto nunca debió convertirse._

─ **¡Miiike!** ─

El fuego se le acercaba a los pies, dentro de poco todas sus partes iban a arder junto a todo el espacio que conformaba la habitación en la que quedó.

_Todas esas grandes tragedias deben ser detenidas, es momento de que todo quede atrás._

─ **¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mike, odioooo!** ─

Estaba atrapado, no iba a desistir y menos que veía como las llamas comenzaban con la labor en el espacio de todos esos artilugios.

_Y para todos ustedes monstruos atrapados en los corredores, les pido, quédense quietos y abandonen esas almas, no les pertenecen._

─ **¡Miiiike!** ─

No podía agotarse, pero dejó de golpear e hizo todo lo que podía hacer, buscar otra forma de salir, debía escapar, morir definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

_Para la mayoría de ustedes pienso que todavía hay esperanza de que descansen en paz una vez que el fuego termine de hacer su labor._

─ **¡Heeenry!** ─

Lo hizo antes, tres veces, ésta no iba a ser una excepción, siempre regresó, y no se iba a dejar caer, pero el tiempo se acababa y la desesperación lo consumía.

_Excepto para uno de ustedes. El poso más profundo del infierno se ha abierto exclusivamente para ti, así que, no dejes esperando mucho al diablo, viejo amigo._

─ **¡HENRY!** ─

Era momento de alejarse, seguir viéndolo ya era algo que no valía la pena, los demás ya deben estar dejándose caer.

_Ahora es el final para todos nosotros, dejen que las pesadillas se quemen. Fin de la comunicación._

El silencio se toma a lugar, este es el final, todo debe consumirse, pero alguien no quiere marcharse todavía. Una potente explosión ocurre en uno de los cuartos en los que alguien yacía atrapado.


	2. Chapter 2

El techo empezaba a colapsar, los detonantes en las distintas partes del lugar han empezado a hacer su trabajo, terminar con la agonía mucho más rápido. Bastantes cosas empezaron a ocurrir al mismo tiempo, solo eran cuestión de minutos antes de que todo se venga abajo.

* * *

Uno de los atrapados discutía consigo mismo, dentro de la ventilación podrían durar un poco más.

Naranja.

**─ ¡Mi..mi..mira lo que hiciste! ─**

Llevar tantas almas controlando un cuerpo hecho de cables y una máscara con varios ojos alrededor del cuerpo no era una buena forma de acabar con esto. Una de las almas debía ser quien dominase y fuese la líder, terminar aquí ha hecho que una se revelase.

Rojo.

**─ ¡C…Ca-cállate! ─**

Por detrás, el techo cubrió por completo el suelo en donde antes estaban, fue buena opción el ocultarse, pero dentro de poco ese techo también los aplastaría.

Naranja.

**─ ¡N..no lo…haré….Morire-remos aquí! ─**

Dos de los tres no hallaban otra forma de desquitarse, echarse la culpa o defender sus motivos era todo lo que podían hacer, pero algo era claro, de una u otra forma, la culpa fue de todos.

Rojo.

**─ ¡T..tú..ta..tambi-bién ibas…a seguir la..lla…llamada! ─**

Ya no podían quedarse más, salieron del conducto, apareciendo en otra sala en donde el fuego por lo menos todavía no había aumentado de volumen, ahí podían discutir mejor, y, tal vez, sobrevivir.

Púrpura.

**─ P...paren ya…no..n..no vale la p-pena…─**

Fue la tercera acompañante en ese metálico ser el que hizo calmar a los dos agresores, ella, cuando eran humanos, era la mayor de todos; debió ser ella quien tomara el control desde que expulsaron a quien los manipulaba.

* * *

¿Fue la suerte? Tal vez, pero no le gustó la manera en la que quedó, no haber sido atrapada en los cuartos del fondo fue una mala racha, así hubiese caído mucho más rápido; necesitaba descansar, pero el fuego que rodeaba el traje que la llevó a este lugar en un principio podía resistir las llamas bajas, quería irse lo antes posible, pero en donde estaba no era el lugar adecuado.

Caminar sin un rumbo fijo era todo lo que podía hacer, andar hasta que las piernas de su prisión cediesen y así caer y dejar que el fuego lo consuma, tanto al traje como a ella; miró hacia aquel artefacto por el que escuchó aquella voz, la cual, llevaba años sin oír, su susurro acompañó su propio andar.

**─ Tal…vez no me…escuches, pero…quiero que sepas…que..te lo agra..dezco… Gracias…papá. ─**

Bajó la mirada, una idea recorrió su ser, posiblemente, podía cambiar su rumbo, podría encontrarlo, sí, encontrarlo, y despedirse, no se reunieron desde hace mucho. Miró a su alrededor, si la suerte la hizo no caer en los cuartos, entonces podría ayudarle a encontrarlo, y así reposar junto a él, como la marioneta lo hizo con ella bajo la lluvia, y le dio la oportunidad de regresar.

Siguió con su camino, puede que estaba más alejada que el resto, pero el techo empezaba a agrietarse lentamente, y el fuego comenzaba a ser mayor.

* * *

Su suerte no podría ser muy bien descrita, tuvo altos y bajos, pero ahora, ahora se podría decir que tuvo la peor entre ella y todos los demás enjaulados.

**─ ¡No!...¡No voy a irme! ─**

Se asomaba por la abertura en la que apenas y podía mantener abierta, mientras que el fuego ya era más potente detrás de ella, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para pasar y que las paredes no la aplastasen, prácticamente estaba haciendo un milagro para no quedar atrapada.

Ese viejo al final si tuvo razón, fue mal informada, dejándose llevar por el impulso de asesinar, estaba furiosa, lo único que ahora quería hacer era encontrar a ese desgraciado y partirle el cuello, la cabeza, el cuerpo, todo. Dejarlo hecho trizas.

Ese enojo lo usó, con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó, saliendo de ese cuarto infernal, solo para darse cuenta de que entró en otro, se levantó con rapidez y miró a su alrededor, se encontró con varios objetos tirados, algunos ligeramente calcinados por las llamas bajas, nada importante. Necesitaba recuperar algo de energía perdida antes de volver a intentar abrir cualquier otro lado.

**─ ¡Cuando te encuentre…desearás nunca haber…hecho esto! ¡Lo verás padre…haré que sufra! ─**

Mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes y volvía a hacer fuerza para abrirla, no se percató que sobre ella, el techo comenzaba a quebrarse; tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

A pesar de ya no necesitarlo, todavía respiraba, intentando mantener el aliento, si perdía esa cualidad, entonces significaba que ya no había aire, y por lo tanto la abertura de una salida quedaría cerrada y caería de una vez.

Pero por ahora, había algo de lo que se alegraba; su compañero siempre se equivocaba en algo, él siempre fue el que mantenía la seguridad y desperfectos muy bien ocultos, Henry cometió el mismo error de siempre. Observó su mano, todavía quedaba una, una buena oportunidad sin duda, su viejo amigo no se le debió ocurrir otro lugar en donde dejar esos sprites llenos de gas que en teoría debían servir para ayudar con la explosión del lugar, uno fue suficiente para derribar esa maldita pared, tenía que reservar el segundo.

(_Y para ti, mi valiente voluntario, quien decidió cursar en este trabajo y reunirlos, técnicamente había una salida planeada para ti, pero creo que eso no es lo que quieres, pienso que estás justo donde quieres estar_)

**─…Espero que seas tú quien arda peor…Michael…─**

El techo sobre él empezaba a caer, aunque obstaculizaba en su escape, también haría que las puertas desistiesen, podría solo usar su cuerpo para derribarlas.

Era ahora o nunca; las llamas que lo comenzaban a seguir fuera de su cuarto, más las que estaban afuera, ya iban hacia él, pero por ahora podía superarlas, se aventuró a pasar por todo ese laberinto.

Tal vez lo sabía, o tal vez no, pero el haber lanzado aquel objeto, hizo una reacción en cadena en todos los demás detonantes. La carrera contra el tiempo dio inicio.

**─ Hijo…soy yo, William… Fallaste, tú y Henry…fallaron… No pienso marcharme todavía… Yo soy quien va a decidirlo…pero antes de que me largue de aquí…debo hacer una cosa…ahora…soy yo quien debe encontrarte…─**

**_¡Yo siempre regreso!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ordenar en específico cada hecho que se ve y se relata es a veces pan comido, pero no siempre es así; este es uno de esos casos. Un lugar, varios invitados, el fuego y un destino. Mientras pasa algo con uno de los que yacen en el sitio, en otra parte de éste, sucede otra cosa distinta con algún otro de los invitados.

Las manecillas del reloj continúan moviéndose, ¿cuánto faltará para que todo termine? La verdad, no hay respuesta fija. Solo un par de palabras pueden usarse en este momento: Esperar y observar.

* * *

Estaba agotado, cada noche se aseguró de mantenerlos, a su vez, tenía que llamar a los que quedaban. Tanto trabajo dio sus frutos, por fin estaban todos aquí, al fin podía descansar. Después de que ella y los otros entraran a su cuerpo, ahí, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de lo que era, no debía parar hasta que todos tuvieran su descanso. Por fin se cumplirá ese anhelo, pero seguía aquí, la oficina apenas y solo irradiaba calor, todavía el fuego no llegaba.

─ En cualquier momento...solo debo esperar... Finalmente...todo esto por fin acabará. ─

Observó a su alrededor, veía por esos conductos como aquella anaranjada luz comenzaba a acercarse, aun le faltaba para llegar, pero no mucho, sonrió.

─ Acércate...solo un poco más. ─

No esperaba nada más, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cilla le permitiera a su cuerpo momificado de color púrpura recostarse, era la hora de descansar, y no volver a despertar.

* * *

Suspiró con pesar. Finalmente lo hizo, ha cumplido su parte, activó el fuego y accionó las puertas para atrapar a los invitados.

─ Seré el último...aun así...podré descansar en paz ahora que sé que pude salvarte...hija mía. ─

Miró todo a su alrededor, varios objetos sin importancia, un traje rojo parecido a un cocodrilo, al lado una caña de pescar, bocetos, papeles arrugados, unas máquinas pequeñas y nada más que sea resaltable, luego de observar su entorno, dirigió su mirada hacia el monitor que había usado para que todo el show que montó empezara.

La pantalla estaba solo con dos opciones, una estaba en negro, la otra en blanco, presionó el de color blanco, la pantalla mostró un ícono de un botón azul, lo oprimió. Al poco tiempo todo el cuarto empezó a enfriarse, algo que lo relajó.

Enfrente del monitor se elevó una palanca, la bajó; el ícono del monitor entonces cambió y mostró un mensaje de alerta.

─ El proceso tardará debido a que los engranajes están funcionando erróneamente...─

Tendrá que esperar un poco, pero eso valdría la pena, dio una mirada más a todo el entorno. Una vez más fijó su vista en el frente en donde está la mesa con el monitor, observó todo lo que dicha mesa traía encima. Una botella de vino destapada pero casi llena, un vaso de copa ya vacío, seguramente antes poseía lo que le faltaba a la botella, y por último, una vieja foto, algo afectada con el largo paso del tiempo.

Tomó este último objeto y miró a los integrantes de la imagen. Cuatro adultos, tres niños y un bebé; eran él, su antigua esposa Carol, su viejo amigo William antes de enloquecer, su esposa Gretel, su hijo mayor Gabriel, el pequeño Michael, la pequeña Elizabeth, y por supuesto, su pequeña tesoro, Charlotte.

Una inocente imagen que marcó un antes y un después de una gran tragedia que marcó a las dos familias.

─ Aquí es...donde todo eso debe acabar...─

* * *

Un golpe, no funcionó. Tomó carga y dio otro, tampoco, se alejó más, cambió, dio una patada. Finalmente la puerta cedió, el costo fueron partes desgarradas de sus piernas y pies, en momentos como este deseaba no tener esa cuchilla en el brazo izquierdo.

Solo un brazo, y lo tenía ocupado con el objeto que podría salvarle la vida. Necesitaba guardarlo en otra parte. Cerró sus ojos y ese grito que tomó al cambiar de traje se hizo presente al momento en que de una forma directa, meter dentro del estómago de su traje aquel sprite. El dolor fue momentáneo, abrió los ojos, observando ese agujero oscuro dentro del traje y vertebras.

─ **Valdrá la pena...requeriré de sacrificios... Pero valdrán la pena...si consigo irme...de este infierno** ─

Siguió a paso veloz con su camino, parte del cráneo del traje empezaba a desprenderse, era señal clara de que debía apresurarse. El fuego comenzaba a llegar a las rodillas en su ubicación, pero todavía tenía oportunidad.

...

No correr ya le hacía efecto, el traje que la protegía de caer se desbarataba rápido, por suerte el fuego que la amenazaba estaba quedándose atrás. La ventaja que le llevaba era un poco remarcable, más ahora que tenía un propósito.

Si iba a irse, lo haría con la persona que la llevó a este lugar, y finalmente descansar en paz, tanto ella, como a quienes ha cargado bajo sus brazos. Es su último deseo, estar junto a su padre.

¿Cómo lo lograría encontrar? Solo le quedaba esperar a que la suerte y el destino la favoreciesen para hallarlo.

Algo se le acercaba, detuvo su andar y esperar a que esa silueta viniera, apenas se veía por el humo al responsable de crear esa sombra, sea quien sea, venía bastante rápido.

...

Dejó el fuego atrás, podía parar ahora, comenzó a caminar, sabía perfectamente por donde tenía que seguir ahora, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, el fuego en esta parte se iba a tardar un poco más; favoreciente, muy favoreciente.

Notó algo entre el humo, había alguien ahí, podría ser ella, entonces ambos podrían escapar, o tal vez alguno de los otros dos. De una u otra forma, esa silueta estaba en su camino, así que siguió.

,,,

Todo fue cuestión de tiempo, en pocos segundos el humo que los separaba se disipó, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Las ideas principales de los dos cambiaron momentáneamente, lo primordial en aquel momento era zanjar cuentas.

─ **Asesino...** ─

A pesar de haberlo susurrado, el otro sujeto la escuchó.

─ **Charlotte... Sigues todavía por aquí.** ─

Aparte de ella, vio que estaban justo en la intercepción. Recordó su plan principal y comenzó a andar, solo que esta vez, a un paso más normal, ignorando al alma que cayó aquella vez en la lluvia.

─ **No saldrás de aquí...**─

Las palabras que soltó lo hicieron detenerse, volteó a verla unos segundos, logrando así verificar el deplorable estado en el que ella estaba, aunque claro, el suyo era peor.

─ **Si yo no salgo... Tú no lo encontrarás ¿Quieres apostar?** ─

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, desapareció en la oscuridad ocasionada por el humo que emanaban las pequeñas llamas.

Ella no respondió, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, él fue claro, no le importaba aun así. Reanudó su andar, esta vez, hacia una locación más al norte, asegurándose en el proceso, de alejarse de ese demente que la llevó aquí en primer lugar.

Ambos estaban muertos en vida, así no iba a poderse vengar, de cualquier manera, ya no lo odia, pero tuvo suerte de no meterse en su camino.

* * *

El nivel del fuego comenzaba a ser mayor, dentro de muy poco el pedazo de cables que los mantienen a los tres con vida, sucumbiría, era claro que definitivamente no iba a oponer resistencia, caería, y los tres se irían con él.

Rojo.

─ **¡Es..esta puer-puerta! ¡Abra-abramos esta!** ─

Naranja.

─ **¡No! ¡Me-mejor...por aquí-quí!** ─

Nuevamente, dos de los tres integrantes se hallaban discutiendo, solo que esta vez, era hacia donde debían seguir.

En el espacio de cuatro paredes en el que estaban, dos de dichas paredes no existían, llevar unos cuantos días y noches deambulando les hizo recordar detalles como ese. Esas dos nuevas paredes que sirven para bloquear el paso hacia dos habitaciones más, eran posibles rustas de escape, o al menos, así lo piensan casi todos los integrantes en el cuerpo.

Rojo.

─ **¡¿N-no si-sientes.. el calor?! ¡Allá mori-moriremos!** ─

Naranja.

─ **¡P..por tu la-lado tam..también moriré-remos! ¡TONTO!** ─

Rojo.

─ **¡El t..tonto ser-serás tú!**

Púrpura.

De una sola vez, el tercer integrante en ese pedazo de cables tomó el control y llevó el cuerpo, ocultándolo de regreso a la ventilación en la que antes estuvieron.

El destino y la suerte juegan muy duro contra los tres. Afuera, las puertas se han abierto, pero solo una gigantesca ola anaranjada fue lo que entró al pequeño cuarto. Los objetos, ya calcinados, empezaron a disolverse casi al instante.

El calor subió con rapidez, la presión hizo su efecto y las grietas del techo comenzaron a agrandarse exponencialmente el doble de rápido que antes.

─ **Es un-nuestra ul...ultima opor-oportunidad... Quédense qui-quietos.** ─

La voz de la tercer integrante calmó por completo a las otras, y esta vez, permitieron que ella se quedara con el control absoluto del cuerpo, esperando a que tuviera razón.

Las rocas habían cubierto el cuarto en el que antes estaban, se trasladaron a otro por el conducto, sin embargo el segundo sitio ahora se estaba desmoronando, lo único que les queda es permanecer dentro de la ventilación. Era su última esperanza.

El techo finalmente se derrumbó, solo el tiempo dirá si el quedarse dentro del conducto realmente les habrá servido.

Imponentes, la amalgama animatrónica suelta un potente grito, dando la señal de que ha llegado la hora de retirarse. Si hubiesen intentado entrar por alguna de las puertas, su destino se hubiera marcado antes, como se vio, hubiesen sido abrazados por las llamas; arder, y, descansar, pero no hay que hacerse ideas, hay algo muy claro que resaltar.

Nadie quiere morir siendo quemado, estar consciente de ello, con la facultad de moverte, pero de no poder escapar.

* * *

─ **Ahí estás..** ─

El fuego se notaba muy a duras penas por el fondo del pasillo, él tenía tiempo de sobra. De cualquier manera, ya había llegado.

─ **Te encontré...Michael...**─

Subió y comenzó a desplazarse por el ducto.

Estaba agotada, logró abrir la puerta, pero no tenía las energías para avanzar por ese pasillo en llamas y concreto caído. Necesitaba recuperarse, podría hacerlo rápido ya que no necesitaba de alimento, pero respirar se le hacía difícil, esa facultad, aunque innecesaria para ella, era sumamente importante no perderla, pero el aire se desvanecía rápido.

─ **No... No puedo... No quiero... No me quiero ir...no todavía... ¡NO!** ─

Golpeó con fuerza la pared que estaba a su lado, entonces un ligero ruido la hizo recapacitar antes de golpear de nuevo, abrió los ojos; una pequeña grieta que se encontraba en crecimiento se dejó ver en donde golpeó. La marca se expandió rápido, le siguió la pista y notó como se unió a otra, y ésta a otra más.

El tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar fue casi minúsculo cuando se dio cuenta que el techo estaba prácticamente a nada de caerle encima. Se dirigió a la salida que creó, pero se detuvo al instante cuando el techo de ese cuarto cayó y le impidió salir.

─ **¡NO! ¡No, por favor!** ─

Se volteó y fue hacia la otra habitación, pero rápidamente se reusó a pasar, el fuego ya había subido tanto que era mejor retirarse. Sus opciones se iban, solo quedaba intentar abrir la otra puerta sellada. Directamente fue a esa e intentó abrir.

─ **¡Papi, chicos, quien sea! ¡AYUDA!** ─

Mientras trataba de hacer palanca, escuchó un pequeño ruido, uno el cual la hizo detenerse por completo, subió la mirada.

El techo ya no resistía más, el calor finalmente dio comienzo a que no pudiera resistir más. Era hora de retirarse, todo se comenzó a alejar por la pequeña abertura que ella logró abrir.

─ **...No...** ─

Cuando esas palabras concluyeron, los escombros se separaban y todo comenzaba a caer. Al mismo tiempo sucedieron dos cosas; la primera de ellas fue que todo quedó a oscuras, la segunda, fue un grito, uno potente, el último aclamado de ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

El desplazarse de ese pasillo hacia esa pequeña oficina fue rápido, siempre lo fue, pero sus gustos de hacer tensión siempre fueron algo que lo caracterizó; ahora no era momento de hacer tensión. Bajó y miró alrededor de todo ese sitio. El computador que ese muchacho usó para distraerlo a él y a los otros durante el transcurso de los días y las noches, restos de comida, bebida, papeles, un oso montado sobre el monitor, y por supuesto, lo que le encantó ver, la puerta que lo llevaría a la salida. No era un idiota, estaba consciente cuando fue trasladado desde esa parte del salvamento hasta este laberinto... Un momento, había algo que faltaba, ¿dónde está él?

─ Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, padre. ─

Giró su cabeza a la única esquina a la que no le echó una ojeada, ahí estaba, sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Por supuesto, el monitor estaba encendido, todo lo demás se explicaba solo. Aguantó soltar unas carcajadas, y giró su cuerpo por completo, observando al joven que yacía sentado en su asiento todavía.

**─ Michael… Todavía tienes la fortuna de seguir vivo, ¿eh? ─**

Finalmente, el joven se puso de pie, la diferencia de tamaño no era mucha, medir 1.80 también lo heredó de él, a pesar de ciertos inconvenientes que hacían que su padre lo superase unos diez centímetros.

─ No saldrás de aquí, lo sabes perfectamente… ¿cierto? ─

Esta vez, el mayor no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas. Estas no molestaron a Michael, al menos, no tanto.

**─ He… ¿Acaso tengo prohibido ver a mi hijo? ─**

No hubo mucha reacción por parte del otro. Pero si hubo una, una pequeña pero notoria reacción en sus músculos, era evidente como apretaba una de sus manos.

─ No soy tu hijo…él se fue hace mucho tiempo. ─

Le sorprendió un poco esa respuesta, al final, si lo supo, pero ya para este punto era algo muy lógico.

**─ Ya lo recuerdas… ¿ah? Hehe… Debí suponerlo, después de todo…tendrías que tener la marca de esa mordida muy notoriamente, aun si hubiese cicatrizado. ─**

Él tenía razón. Ese lejano recuerdo le hizo frotarse la frente. No era él, pero recordaba ese fuerte dolor, su cuerpo en descomposición ya le había hecho el favor de que su boca siempre mostrase una sonrisa, cuando ahora estaba irritado, muy irritado.

─ ¿Tan desesperado estabas por mi pérdida?... Ya entiendo porque mamá te quería tanto. ─

Sabía perfectamente lo que tramaba, hacerlo perder tiempo. No caería tan fácilmente en el juego.

**─ Sabías palabras muchacho…sabías palabras. ─**

Enfocó su vista directamente en la puerta, pero una pequeña aclaración de garganta lo hizo mirar de nuevo al joven.

─ Antes de que te vayas, creo que debo enseñarte algo. ─

Ya le parecía extraño que se comportase tan calmadamente, aún después de todas las noches y todas las veces que trató de matarlo.

Michael caminó, siendo perseguido por la mirada de su padre William, era claro que se aseguraba que no hiciera un movimiento brusco. No le importó, más bien, necesitaba que ese, antes buen hombre, ahora un demente, se enfocara en él; llegó hasta el escritorio y sacó detrás del computador un arma que el mayor reconoció de inmediato.

─ Usaste esta oxidada cosa contra ellos, y luego por causa de eso, te empujaron directamente hasta ese viejo traje… ¿Me equivoco? ─

El paso del tiempo la afectó sin lugar a duda, pero no esperó que su hijo tuviese en su posición el hacha con la que desmanteló a esos cuatro animatrónicos hace ya varios años.

Eso sin lugar a duda le iba a dificultar salir de esta prisión, y el tiempo en cualquier momento iba a ir en su contra, porque el fuego se acerca rápido. Siendo ese el caso, no iba a jugar, no esta vez.

**─ Vaya…entonces, ¿así es como será esto, muchacho? ─**

Quien tenía delante tardó un poco en responder. Sujetó con más fuerza el arma antes de que finalmente hablase.

─ Así es como debe ser. ─

No hubo más nada que decir, el silencio se apoderó de ambos, sus miradas terminaban de rematar lo que faltaba por ser aclarado.

La distancia era corta, por lo que todo sucedió rápido, el filo del hacha yacía a centímetros del rostro del Afton mayor, fue rápido en usar su único brazo para sujetar el mango del hacha. Los dos ahora luchaban para tomar el control de esta misma arma.

**─ No vas a lograrlo Michael, saldré de aquí… ¡y no me importará en absoluto si en el proceso termino quitándote la vida! ─**

Un único brazo, pero por algo solo poseía uno. No necesitaba más para poder ser superior en otra cosa, lo demostró logrando arrancar el arma completamente de la posesión de Michael, así como también arrojar susodicho objeto hacia el otro lado de una de las dos ventilaciones.

* * *

No iba a haber ventaja de armas en el encuentro.

_Muertos en vida._

Halló un camino por el cual el fuego no era gigantesco, tal vez finalmente encontró la dirección correcta.

_Muertos en vida._

Se mantuvo firme en elegir esta decisión, ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, ya no iba a retractarse.

_Muertos en vida._

Se detuvo en una intersección, cuatro caminos si contaba por el que vino. No continuó, esas mismas palabras que la quinta integrante de esos pequeños, esas palabras todavía le afectaban.

**─ Muertos…en vida. ─**

Estaba muerta, debía estar muerta, ellos debían estar muertos… Él debía estar muerto…pero no, están vivos, y a su vez, también muertos… Las palabras encajaban perfectas, estaban muertos en vida.

Esta vida jamás la escogió, escogió consumirla; él le quitó todo, estaba aterrada, y no quería alguna otra cosa que no fuera acabar consigo misma, o con él, esas lágrimas púrpuras que ahora adornaban al pedazo de hilos que la hizo regresar, siempre pensando en ver como quitarse esto y por fin descansar, así pensaba cada día en el que quedó dentro de esta marioneta.

Entonces, ellos aparecieron, el mismo monstruo los trajo en el mismo vacío en el que ella estaba, estaban asustados, rencorosos, no deseados y sin ninguna compañía que no fuera la de ellos. No soportó verlos así, vagantes sin la oportunidad de hacer algo contra aquel ser que los metió en esto, ella tenía que encargarse. Cada uno los fue poniendo en uno de los cuatro principales… pero ella, la quinta, le costó, hasta que halló ese quinto traje, oculto en aquella misteriosa sala.

Ahora ellos estaban vagando, siendo vigilados por esas dos sombras que los ayudaron tanto como pudieron. Entonces ese robot entró y la capturó, estando ahora aquí; le alegraba saber que la idea provino de su padre. Por eso su objetivo cambió, ese monstruo moriría aquí, y ella podía reunirse con el responsable de esto, abrazarlo, y descansar junto a él.

Reanudó su andar, yendo directamente hacia el camino menos afectado por el fuego.

No sabía lo que iba a presentársele una vez llegara al final de dicho camino, ubicado más hacia el norte.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo se decidía aquí, si ganaba Michael, entonces cumpliría su objetivo, y el ser que tenía enfrente iría al verdadero lugar al cual debía ir. Si William ganaba, quien sabe cuándo sería visto de nuevo. Ahora mismo guardaban distancia, un mínimo movimiento accionaría que todo.

Bastó que un pedazo del techo se soltara y cayese al suelo, hizo un eco que dio la señal.

Todo entonces avanzó tan rápido, que es mejor que se cuente a cámara lenta.

El mayor, de un rápido impulso arremetió contra Michael, el joven se hizo a un lado, evadiendo a duras penas el ataque de su padre, sin mencionar que casi choca contra el escritorio; no iba a poderle ganar en una pelea a puño limpio.

Al momento de esquivar, miró la ventilación de la derecha, hacia allá fue lanzada el hacha; si quería emparejar o superarlo en esto, necesitaría de esa arma.

Corrió apenas tuvo la oportunidad, dos pasos después y sintió claramente como una gran fuerza lo empujaba, y esta, junto a él, caían al suelo.

Tan rápido como se dio cuenta que lo esquivó, William detuvo su caída poniendo un pie más hacia adelante, usando este mismo para tomar un segundo impulso y perseguir a Michael, amaba tener todo el control de su cuerpo, no como en el otro traje.

Al dar la primera zancada se percató rápidamente hacia donde quería ir el muchacho, y no iba a permitírselo. Dio un tercer impulso, saltando, empujando y haciendo caer a Michael, con él mismo terminando encima del muchacho, no perdería esta oportunidad.

Un fuerte grito de dolor salió de las cuerdas vocales del joven al sentir como algo atravesaba con fuerza su espalda. No fue solo una, ni dos o tres, sino cinco apuñaladas seguidas; William usó lo que le quedaba de su otro brazo a modo de una daga, le funcionó, ahora tenía a Michael a su voluntad.

Ahora el tiempo estaba a su favor, no iba a desaprovechar. Se puso de rodillas y con su brazo volteó al joven, solo para recibir algo que lo dejó desorientado un par de segundos.

La adrenalina mantenía a Michael activo, así que al momento de voltearse, le propinó a William un fuerte golpe a la cabeza, no perdió la oportunidad y le dio otro con su otro brazo, con suerte conseguiría dejarlo lo suficientemente desorientado para así poder pararse. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un tercer golpe, el que quedó quieto fue él esta vez.

La cabeza del traje de William se levantó, permitiendo ver ese cráneo humano que parecía estar gritando, verlo completo dejó a Mike en un estado de shock de varios segundos. El turno de golpear ahora le pertenecía a su padre.

Haber tenido que recurrir a ese método le daba un gran desagrado, definitivamente lo haría pagar. Levantó y apretó su único brazo, dirigiéndolo rápidamente al rostro del joven, no una, ni dos, o tres, sino siete golpes, el joven debería estar muerto, pero, no.

_Quería hacer que sufriera mucho más._

Se puso de pie, con su mano ocultó su cabeza humana nuevamente con la del animatrónico, y por un cierto periodo de tiempo quedó mirando al joven tirado, quien se hallaba ya al borde de la inconsciencia. Tantas cosas que pasaron, y él en un principio quería traerlo para que así, al menos fuesen ellos tres una familia, y vaya que la idea se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Dejó de pensar, se agachó un poco y tomó de la camiseta a Michael, levantándolo fácilmente del suelo, los pies del menor ni siquiera tocaban el piso, demostrando que su padre poseía una fuerza mucho mayor a la suya, en ningún momento tuvo oportunidad contra él.

William acercó su rostro al de Michael, aparentemente para contarle unas cuantas palabras.

**─ Tal vez tengas razón…tú no eres mi hijo, aquel pequeño el cual le tenía miedo a esas máquinas, y que su hermano mayor, en compañía de sus amigos terminaron lanzando a aquel oso… él se fue, no eres el pequeño que pasó días intentando permanecer con vida… No, ya no eres él…eres la creación que yo hice en un intento de traerlo devuelta. Y aun así, tienes sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos…su alma; tú sigues siendo Michael Afton. ─**

Se separó de él, y como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, lo arrojó fuera de su vista, Michael se estrelló en una esquina, chocando y abriendo algo, pero a William no le importaba contra que fue con lo que se estrelló.

Con su hijo fuera del camino, ahora tenía una meta fija.

**─ Finalmente…me largaré de este infierno… ─**

Metió una mano en su interior, más en específico en el hoyo que él mismo se creó más atrás, de ahí sacó el sprite de gas, agitado, se le podía escuchar como lo que tenía dentro ansiaba por salir.

No esperó más, se acercó tranquilamente hasta estar de frente a la puerta, sabía de antemano que estaba bloqueada, abrirla manualmente no iba a servir. Se agachó y dejó el pequeño objeto parado, lo abrió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose lo suficiente; obviamente el sprite necesitaba de algo para que se accionara y causara la explosión que William necesitaba, sino solo sacaría todo el gas sin pena ni gloria.

Pero claro, el mayor ya tenía eso resuelto.

Se volteó nuevamente, abrió su mandíbula inferior, y de ahí sacó un pequeño objeto, el cual halló de igual manera en esa sala en la que quedó atrapado cuando todo esto inició, un cerillo. Un pequeño objeto que lo llevaría a la salida que tanto deseaba.

Lo frotó en su otro brazo, encendiendo la pequeña mecha, miró de nuevo al sprite, tomó impulso y lo arrojó, debió verificar antes de lanzar. El tiempo volvió a correr lentamente, mientras el cerillo volaba directo hacia el sprite, William vio que cerca, otras de esas pequeñas bombas estaban tiradas por el suelo.

Michael se había estrellado contra un mini armario repleto de esas cosas, posiblemente para evitar que alguien escapase, la puerta desistió rápido, y varios de esos sprites rodaron por el suelo, dos de ellos quedaron más cerca del rango de la explosión que las demás.

Todos los segundos que el asesino tenía los usó para dar un salto hacia atrás, justo en ese instante la llama del cerillo alcanzó el gas del sprite, la explosión ocurrió luego de unos milisegundos.

La onda expansiva no le afectó ni a él ni tampoco a Michael, todo gracias a que el mayor quedó lo suficientemente a cubierto, mientras que el otro estaba a una distancia segura.

Solo menos de un minuto pasó y William se puso de pie, se giró y si su boca se lo permitiera, sonreiría enormemente al ver como la puerta no soportó la explosión y ahora su salida estaba ya completamente expuesta. Sin embargo, dicha y supuesta sonrisa se le iría rápidamente al mirar un poco más abajo, los dos sprites cercanos se vieron afectados por el rango de la explosión, el calor que recibieron haría que no solo expulsaran todo el gas que tenían, estaban a punto de explotar.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue deshacerse de ellos, y como no tenía tiempo de tomar una segunda opción, rápidamente fue, tomó el más volátil de los dos y lo arrojó lejos, más en específico hacia la ventilación ubicada a la derecha.

La fuerza con la que arrojó aquel objeto fue tal, que no tocó suelo sino hasta que llegó casi al final de la ventilación, no lo sabía por supuesto, pero el fuego había llegado a tal grado de proximidad que ya estaba prácticamente en la ventilación también, así que, apenas el sprite tocó suelo…

**_La explosión tuvo un alcance aun mayor de la que él hubiese previsto._**

Esta vez no pudo reaccionar, la onda expansiva le dio de lleno y se chocó contra el otro lado de la oficina, durante un par de segundos valiosos perdió el conocimiento, y lo peor era que todavía le faltaba deshacerse de otro sprite.

Tan pronto como todo regresó a su lugar abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, mientras su vista se enfocaba vio a su alrededor, encontrándose con una sorpresa, la ventilación quedó completamente tapada bajo una pila de escombros, la explosión fue tal que logró crear un gran derrumbe, entonces rápidamente recordó que todavía faltaba otra bomba.

Vio el suelo, y ahí estaba, tirada en el piso y estando en un estado aún más volátil que la anterior, ¿cuánto tiempo cayó inconsciente por esa explosión? De todas formas no tenía que pensar en eso, lo que si debía hacer era deshacerse de esa cosa, sino era muy seguro que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Cuando todos sus sentidos volvieron en sí rápidamente se estiró y tomó el sprite, arrojándolo hacia el único espacio que le quedaba, la ventilación izquierda.

Se aseguró de usar más fuerza en este segundo lanzamiento, esperaba que diese sus frutos. El sprite chocó con la punta del final, rebotando contra la pared, para finalmente caer al suelo, ¿por qué no explotó al instante? La respuesta es simple, el techo del lado izquierdo se desmoronó, solo dejando unos pocos huecos, esto hizo que el fuego de la esquina se consumiera lentamente y no lograse ni subir a la ventilación, por consecuente el calor fue menor.

Una vez que el sprite cayó al suelo, el gas comenzó a salir más rápido, y con el poco fuego que quedó, más el poco aire que apenas y se mantenía ahí.

**_Esta segunda explosión fue de mayor rango._**

Sin embargo William no caería dos veces, se aseguró de alejarse lo suficiente como para no recibir el impacto, y la jugada le sirvió un poco, pero no lo suficiente, ya que no se esperó que el rango del segundo sprite fuese mucho más grande. Una vez que la onda expansiva le afectó, quedó estrellado contra la pared, cerca de Michael y las otras bombas que afortunadamente no recibieron ninguna de las dos explosiones, o por lo menos, el rango no hizo que se activaran.

Tras haber transcurrido un minuto, nuevamente Afton se levantó, como se preparó esta vez no perdió el conocimiento por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que por fin se deshizo de todo lo que le impediría escapar iba a necesitar de un descanso, por eso quedó ahí, sentado y viendo como esa pequeña bomba creó tal destrucción, el pequeño espacio que antes fue la ventilación de la izquierda se había vuelto un gigantesco túnel.

Una vez que ya se había levantado, nuevamente enfocó su vista hacia su ansiada ruta de escape, dio lentos pasos, saboreando el momento, cada mínimo detalle, como desearía también darle una lección a su viejo amigo, pero el fuego le iba a hacer el favor.

Se detuvo a cinco pasos de la salida, se volteó y miró una vez más al joven que aun yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

**─ Hasta nunca…Michael. ─**

Miró al monitor.

**─ Hasta nunca, Henry. ─**

Se giró de nuevo hacia aquel oscuro pasillo, y su andar reapareció, esto prácticamente para él no fue nada. Eludió a la muerte aquella vez cuando conducía, la evadió en el primer incendio, volvió a esquivarla cuando se vio obligado a cambiar de traje, y ahora lo volvía a hacer, escapando de un segundo incendio, esta vez, mucho mayor que el anterior.

La libertad se le sirvió en bandeja de… Espera, algo está ocurriendo, quedó justo al borde, al borde de pasar ese espacio, a la orilla del agua en otra perspectiva, pero, no se movía, no podía, algo se lo impedía. ¿Por qué no podía salir?

Podía girar su cabeza, así que se volteó, pero detrás suyo no había nadie, no entendía, solo estaban él y su hijo en esa oficina, delante suyo no se veía nada más que unas escaleras que lo llevaban arriba. No había nadie más ahí, tenía que probar algo, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, y lo logró, entonces no era otra criatura la que impedía que se moviese, era él quien se impedía salir.

**─ ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no puedo moverme? ─**

Reavivó el paso que dio hacia atrás, si avanzó, pero no podía moverse más adelante, pero, ¿cuál era la razón? ¿Acaso dejó pasar algo por alto? No tenía sentido alguno, no podía haber olvidado algo…a no ser que no sea algo.

**_¿Estará olvidando a alguien?_**

Todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecer, su mente empezaba a recobrar su sentido común; a quien olvidaba estaba aquí, también fue engañada al igual que él, quedó atrapada en el laberinto, en algún lugar, si su cuerpo impedía que se marchara, entonces, ¿significa que sigue con vida...?

Es alguien que perdió hace mucho.

_Papi, ¿por qué no me dejas jugar con ella?_

Es alguien a quien intentó proteger

_Papi, dejas que los otros niños la vayan a ver aquí... ¿Por qué no me dejas ir también?_

Alguien a quien trató de mantener alejada de todo esto.

_Papi, solo una vez, déjame ir a jugar con ella... Es muy bonita y brillante. ¿No la hiciste solo para mí?_

Era alguien que mientras siguiera en esta vida, él no enloquecería más de lo que ya estaba, era un pilar para su cordura.

_Papi... ¡Ella puede hacer globos! ¿La has visto hacer globos?_

Alguien que después de mucho tiempo, finalmente volvió a encontrase aquí.

_Oh papi, déjame ir con ella..._

Es alguien a quien quiere con todo su muerto, podrido y psicópata corazón

**(¡Te haré sentir orgulloso papi!)**

Y ese alguien también lo quiere a él.

**─ Elizabeth…─**

h.t.t.p.s: /./ www .youtube .com ./ watch?v=23B_Q8QSrcQ

Los ojos del traje en el que estaba se abrieron de par en par. Ese sonido, no holló mal, ese ruido fue muy fuerte y claro, por eso no podía irse, no todavía, tenía que hacer algo primero. Vio hacia ese túnel que alguna vez fue la ventilación de la izquierda, una parte de él le decía que debía buscarla, no podía permitir que se fuera de esta manera. No se lo merecía, ella en un principio no fue parte de esto, ella no debía merecerse esto.

**─ ¡Elizabeth! ─**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Afton…]**

Una decisión que nunca más se le iba a presentar en lo que podría llamarse vida, ¿podría remediar UNO de todos sus pecados?

**[Maldito asesino…]**

Todo su cuerpo le decía que tenía que correr este peligroso riesgo, no por nada al único lugar que podía ir era hacia atrás; ese último hueco del pasado jamás lo abandonará.

**[He esperado mucho…pero mucho tiempo….]**

¿Cuál era el riesgo? Ah, es cierto, arder en el infierno, ¿entonces por qué empieza a avanzar directo a ese inmenso hoyo?

**[No tienes idea de cuánto…]**

Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que hallarla, fue culpa suya meterla en esto, y era él quien decidiría si la iba a sacar o no. Confiaba en que su dañado cuerpo pudiese resistir el calor durante un buen tiempo, al menos el necesario.

**[Días, semanas, meses, años…décadas]**

Sus pasos aumentaban, pasando cada obstáculo, deteniéndose cuando un escombro del techo caía en su camino. Tenía que apurarse, es claro que el sitio no resistirá mucho.

**[Pero, al fin, tanta espera habrá valido…]**

Llegó en un punto inexacto, ¿ahora adónde? Miró a su alrededor, logró oírla desde la oficina, eso significa que no debía estar lejos, ¿pero hacia qué parte ir? El tiempo se le acababa y no estaba en posición de elegir, siguió su instinto y continuó al norte.

**[La otra vez...tenía la oportunidad…pero la desaproveché]**

El humo aumentaba, su visión pronto dejaría de serle útil, pero no retrocedería ahora, tomó este camino, y este camino decidirá su destino. De haber elegido mal, podía considerarse escoria que creó una pesadilla de la cual su único arrepentimiento…es haberla involucrado.

**[Los otros…ella, me dijeron que parara…]**

Un paso a la vez, ya las rocas eran demasiado para evadirlas de un salto. Miró hacia arriba, verificando que sí, estaba aproximándose hacia un área en donde el techo sufrió un derrumbe, quien sabe si este fue el primero.

**[Me dijeron que no valía la pena… Pero cuando ella no vino en el incendio…]**

Finalmente se detuvo. Delante, una de esas millones de puertas en el pasillo, solo que abultada, claramente del otro lado había algo que forcejeaba para derribarla; enfurecido, apretó el puño de su única mano y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

**[Tú…Tú sigues con vida…]**

No fue suficiente, la resistencia de la puerta era demasiada, hecha perfectamente para no ser abierta por seres como él…o ella. Su furia solo creció, y con ella, también su desesperación; a continuación prosiguieron más golpes directamente a la puerta, fuertes, rápidos y claramente, también desesperados.

**[Bueno, cuando te encuentre…]**

No quería rendirse, no podía, si la suerte había estado a su favor durante tanto tiempo, ahora más que nunca requería de ella. Ya la insistencia en seguir golpeando se le estaba yendo.

**_[Me aseguraré de verte morir, una, y otra, y otra vez…]_**

Finalmente, se resignó y dejó de golpear la puerta. Bajó su cabeza, decepcionado; por una vez, en todos sus años como un ser muerto en vida, tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo positivo por un miembro de su familia, y ahora, estaba fuera de su alcance.

**─ Elizabeth…─**

Tal vez no había nadie que lo escuchara del otro lado, pero aun así, su tono se mantuvo audible.

**─ Lo lamento, hija… Este, no era el futuro que…te merecías. ─**

Ya en un estado melancólico, algo que nunca creyó volver a tener, lentamente recostó su cabeza delante de aquella puerta.

**─ Perdóname…pequeña. ─**

Tal vez, ahora que ya creía haber sabido su destino, podía concentrarse en algo más, después de todo, el fuego no había terminado de hacer su trabajo.

Se despegó de la puerta, y lentamente empezó a alejarse de ella sin mirar atrás. Ya oficialmente no había nada que le importara.

_Nada, hasta ese repentino sonido._

Se fijó devuelta hacia donde estaba, y la impresión en sus ojos lo demostraba todo. La puerta había cedido finalmente. ¿Era esperanza lo que sintió en su marchito corazón en esos momentos? Tenía que averiguarlo y no perdió tiempo en hacerlo.

Tan rápido como su traje le permitía, se dio la vuelta, corrió y se introdujo a la habitación. No tardó nada de tiempo en hallar lo que buscaba.

**─ ¡Elizabeth! ─**

Supo rápidamente hacia donde tenía que ver. Y el suelo le reveló en qué lugar estaba ella.

Una mano sobresalía de un gigantesco escombro, reconoció el color con facilidad, era ella sin lugar a duda.

**─ Hija… ─**

Miró a su alrededor, los escombros lograron apagar gran parte de las llamas, y la que amenazaba por entrar en la habitación de atrás todavía le faltaba camino por recorrer, mientras que el fuego por el que él atravesó todavía estaba lejos, sí, tenía una oportunidad.

Caminó con cuidado, apartando en el proceso todas las piedras pequeñas que le estorbaban, se agachó y cuidadosamente tomó esa sobresaliente mano. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando aquella mano apretó ligeramente la suya, ella todavía seguía aquí.

**─ Te sacaré… Esta vez sí lo haré. ─**

La soltó, sujetó el gran escombro, y con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos las que tenía en ese momento, empezó a levantar la gigantesca roca de cemento, en el proceso liberó otro grito igual al que hizo cuando estaba atrapado.

Se alzaba con lentitud, pero iba a valer la pena; con cada segundo que pasaba el escombro subía más, hasta que finalmente, luego de unos largos diez minutos, el mayor de la familia Afton logró subir y hacer a un lado ese estorbo. No era obligatorio (o posible) que lo hiciera, pero respiraba de forma dificultosa ante el esfuerzo que le llevó.

Pero, ¿valió la pena?

Enfocó su vista hacia abajo, y ahí la vio. Algunas partes del cuerpo estaban quemadas, inclusive las ruedas en esos pies se habían fundido, su brazo derecho había perdido la parte inferior de su pinza, algunos cables más estaban sobresalientes, y lo más resaltable, su rostro, perdió la mitad de la máscara y pate del endoesqueleto interno, más en específico, el lado derecho fue el que lo perdió, incluso el ojo de ese lado ya no poseía ese brillo verdoso característico que solo tenía el derecho ahora, pero aun así, ella lo veía perfectamente.

Su hija…ella lentamente levantó su mano izquierda, intentando alcanzarlo. Él estiró la suya, y la tomó.

**─ ¿Pa.…..papi? ─**

No usó la voz que él le había puesto al traje… No, esa fue la voz de su pequeña.

**─ No pude salvarte antes. Deja que ahora lo haga. ─**


	7. Chapter 7

La ayudó a levantarse, solo para darse cuenta segundos después que ella no podía mantenerse en pie, cayó al suelo nuevamente ante todo el daño que recibió su cuerpo por los escombros. Si quería sacarla de este laberinto infernal, tendría que cargarla, cosa algo complicada por el tamaño del traje en el que estaba el alma de su hija. Tal vez en altura no lo sobrepasaba, pero en cuanto a volumen se refiere, ahí las cosas eran diferentes; pero, eso no era del interés de William ahora.

Volvió a levantarla y se aseguró rápido de que ella descansara la cabeza sobre su espalda; involuntariamente su hija, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se abrazó a él con su brazo izquierdo, el derecho mientras tanto, lo tenía bastante dañado, llegando al grado de casi no poder moverlo, solo lo tenía colgando.

**─ Salgamos de aquí, pequeña. ─**

Con un peso extra, pero con un camino todavía disponible, avanzó tan rápido como podía entre las llamas. Mientras, el techo continuaba sucumbiendo ante el calor, partiéndose y mandando más escombros contra el suelo, mandando más escombros contra el piso, con el cual el fuego lograra continuar avanzando y devorando todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

Los trajes en los que estaban dentro los dos no tardarían en sucumbir, y con el paso al que iban las cosas, no era favorable para ambos ir tan lento, aunque no es como si pudieran ir más rápido, el cuerpo de Scrap Baby se resbalaba varias veces de la espalda de su padre, y con solo un brazo para atraparla y volverla a subir, a William simplemente no le quedaba más opción que detenerse, acomodarla y seguir, cosa que se repetía una y otra vez por tener que ir tan apresurado.

Para ponerlo en perspectiva, él hacía todo el trabajo, la fuerza que tenía su hija en estos momento no era la suficiente, ni siquiera se podía sujetar bien, por lo que, todo caía en lo que el Afton mayor decidiera.

Podía solo dejarla, era un estorbo, una tarea muy simple porque solo tenía que dejarla caer y ya; pero simplemente no podía, se negaba a hacerlo, por eso mismo, solo maldecía en silencio aquella vez cuando estaba en esa "atracción del horror" y le cayó ese gigantesco pedazo de techo que, a pesar que le salvó su miserable existencia, le dejó su brazo izquierdo casi inútil; ni mencionar que lo perdió por completo cuando tuvo que cambiar de traje.

**─ Huh…no hay más opción. ─**

Al final se resignó, si querían avanzar más rápido, tenía que dejar el cariño a un lado y se concentró solo en sacarla, no importando si eso significara sacrificar un poco más la resistencia de su ya de por si dañado traje. Ahora él la llevaba como a un saco extremadamente pesado, sus piernas y parte de su brazo más dañado colgaban, pero al menos así iban más rápido.

Esa idea le duró muy poco, porque ahora tenía un problema, y eran los grandes escombros que yacían regados delante, los mismos que él tuvo que pasar cuando fue a buscarla.

**─ Brillante… ─**

Se giró un momento verificando no solo el estado de su hija, sino también cuanto faltaba para que el fuego realmente peligroso estuviera tan cerca que escapar fuese ya imposible. Resumidamente, su hija estaba bien, y las mencionadas llamas estaban acercándose rápido, y para empeorarla desde los tres lados del laberinto.

Cargó a su casi inconsciente acompañante de regreso a como la traía en un principio, esta vez sujetando una de las piernas de ella para tratar de evitar que cayera, y continuó.

Tenía que felicitar a su viejo amigo en esforzarse por acabar con todos ellos en este sitio, lo había planeado casi todo a la perfección, en especial porque de las paredes vio como escurría un líquido transparente, el cual al solo contacto con el fuego, hizo que este aumentara de volumen en un instante, gasolina sin duda; una razón más para aourarse.

El calor no hacía más que aumentar, y el humo ya le empezaba a opacar la visión, ¡y ni siquiera iban a mitad de camino entre tantos escombros los cuales tenía que seguir esquivando!

Eso le irritaba.

**─ Si llego a verte otra vez Henry… No lo dudaré ¡Yo seré quien te envíe al infierno! ─**

No lo sabía por tanto escándalo que él solo se hacía maldiciendo a su antiguo compañero (además de que estaba pendiente en no caer al suelo ante tantos pedazos con los que podría tropezarse), pero partes del techo que aún seguían en pie, ya empezaban a agrietarse sobre sus cabezas.

**─ Elizabeth… Hey…Elizabeth. ─**

Trataba de hacerla despertar y que así pudieran avanzar más rápido, pero era en vano, el peso de los escombros que le cayeron encima la dejaron inservible en estos momentos. No tenía caso seguir tratando…

Para cuando finalmente pudo escuchar el ruido sobre él, ya era muy tarde, el techo se vino abajo; instintivamente pegó un salto en un intento de alejarse. Todo el espacio en ese pequeño pasillo quedó cubierto de polvo y ceniza en cuestión de segundos.

El lado positivo de la caída, fue que las llamas más peligrosas habían quedado al otro lado de la pila que ahora cubrían el camino detrás de ellos.

William fue el primero en levantarse, respiraba continuamente a pesar de no tener los pulmones para tal hazaña, pero era una señal clara de cansancio. Puso su única mano en la cabeza del traje mientras se recuperaba del shock; se giró y suspiró al notar aquella suerte que habían tenido, con eso, se concentró de nuevo en el que era por ahora su objetivo principal. Desvió su mirada al suelo, encontrando el cuerpo de su acompañante a unos pocos metros, todavía tirado, pero con un ligero problema, el brazo más dañado de su hija había sido alcanzado por un pedazo de techo bastante grande acompañado de otros de tamaño mediano. No era el mejor momento para que algo así pasara.

Se acercó hasta ella y se agachó. Sujetó el brazo atrapado de una sola vez y empezó a jalar con toda la fuerza que tenía en un intento por sacarlo, era inútil hacer tal esfuerzo, las rocas eran demasiado pesadas aun para la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía, ni aunque se deshiciera de las rocas medianas iba a poder sacarla. Con un suspiro más cansado, se levantó y analizó todo a su alrededor en busca de una solución más favorable, y en una situación así, corriendo contra el tiempo, y teniendo una descarada redención de último momento por un familiar tan cercano como ella, solo hay una opción disponible.

**─ Lo siento…hija. ─**

Tomó una roca más pequeña de la cual se aseguró que estuviese afilada y, de un solo tajo, liberó el brazo de Scrap Baby, cortándolo, varios cables que ahora estaban al descubierto soltaron chispas al instante.

Pero al menos, esta apresurada acción le trajo una compensación, fue lo que necesitaba para que su hija recobrara el sentido.

**─ ¿Q…qué? ─**

Parecía estar mareada, trató de levantarse, y su padre no perdió el tiempo en ayudarla, la necesitaba al cien por ciento si querían compensar el tiempo perdido en el derrumbe.

En solo cuestión de segundos, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, cosa que para ella eran minutos, para el resto del mundo solo eran un par de segundos.

Viéndolo todo desde un principio, jamás supo quien era él, solo pensaba que era otra alma atrapada como ella, como el oso negro, y como sus compañeros en esa amalgama fundida. Pensó que quien había hecho la llamada era su papá, pero cuando escuchó la voz del viejo amigo de su padre, entonces, ¿dónde estaba él? Si a quien había despellejado por dentro en el scooper era su hermano Michael, y quien había ocasionado este incendio era Henry, ¿dónde estaba su padre?

Su mente entonces puso la imagen del conejo destrozado que acababa de ayudarla, su voz es lo que más puede resaltar, sonaba idéntico a él. Volvió a verlo en la realidad, y por unos instantes creyó verlo, al hombre que tanto quería hacer sentir orgulloso. Entonces, ¿era posible?

No le tomó mucho resumir lo que había pasado ante esa pequeña conclusión: Quedó inconsciente en el cuarto donde quedó, su padre la salvó, ocurrió el derrumbe, le arrancó el brazo con la pinza que había logrado unir, y finalmente despertó. Pero, de todo lo mencionado, solo prestó atención a una sola parte.

_Él la salvó._


End file.
